Patent Literature 1 discloses a banknote depositing and dispensing machine as a paper sheet handling apparatus. This banknote depositing and dispensing machine is a large-scale apparatus installed on a floor. An upper part of the apparatus is configured as a handling unit that accommodates a recognition unit etc., while a lower part of the apparatus is configured as a storage unit that stores banknotes therein. In the storage unit, a plurality of storage modules are arranged side by side in a direction of the depth of the apparatus to make one line, and two lines of the storage modules are stacked in an up-down direction. A space between the storage modules stacked in the up-down direction is configured as a transport path for transporting banknotes. On the front side of the storage unit, a door which is connected by a hinge and can be opened and closed is provided. When the door is opened, the whole storage unit can be pulled out frontward. When jamming of banknotes occurs in the middle of the transport path between the storage modules stacked on each other in the up-down direction, the door is opened, and the whole storage unit is pulled out frontward, and then the upper storage module, of the storage modules stacked in the up-down direction, is lifted to open the transport path. Thus, the jammed banknotes can be removed by accessing the transport path.
Furthermore, in the upper handling unit of the banknote depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a transport path that transports banknotes while sandwiching the banknotes in a direction of the thickness of the banknotes is formed by transport path forming members including a transport belt, transport rollers, etc. When jamming of paper sheets occurs in the middle of the transport path, a cover of the handling unit is opened to expose the inside of the handling unit, and the transport path forming members are displaced to open the transport path.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a banknote processing machine as a paper sheet handling apparatus. This banknote processing machine is a desktop apparatus installed on a desk or a stand. An upper part of the apparatus is configured as a handling unit that accommodates a recognition unit etc., while a lower part of the apparatus is configured as a stacking unit that stacks banknotes. In this desktop banknote processing machine, the upper handling unit is connected by a hinge to the lower stacking unit, although not clearly described in Patent Literature 2. In this banknote processing machine, when jamming of banknotes occurs, the whole upper handling unit is pivoted upward to open an upper portion of the lower stacking unit upward to be accessed. Thus, the jammed banknotes can be removed.